Beku
by marduk 789
Summary: Hanya Hinata yang dapat memaksanya melunakkan kebekuannya. Hingga di satu pengunjung tahun, gadis itu berhasil menemukan dirinya di dasar sana, memperkenalkannya pada kehangatan yang selama ini tidak pernah ada dalam kamus peristilahannya. /HidanHina, AU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beku © marduk 789**

**Warnings are applied; especially, AU.**

Hidan menggerung saat ketukan datang dari arah pintu flatnya. Awalnya ia mengabaikan ketukan pertama juga ketukan kedua. Berhenti di situ dan ketika ia berpikir tidak ada lagi ketukan yang akan terdengar, ketukan ketiga berhasil memutuskan saraf kesabarannya. Siapa yang berani menggangu jatah tidur siang menjelang sorenya yang berharga kali ini? Apakah anak tetangga lagi yang mengisengi dirinya? Jika begitu, ia benar-benar harus memberi pelajaran padanya.

Belum ketukan keempat mencapai penghabisan, Hidan segera membuka pintu flatnya, tidak ingin kehilangan momen menangkap si anak iseng.

"Kena kau, Breng—" Hidan terperanjat. Satu tangan si pengetuk pintu masih mengudara bingung dalam diam. "_Huh_?"

Hidan tidak memperkirakan seorang gadis berseragam sekolah akan mengisi posisi yang seharusnya ditempati oleh anak iseng yang sering mengerjainya. Ia jelas mengenal sosok yang kini sedang berdiri kikuk di hadapannya. Hyuuga Hinata, keka—_ah_, bukan siapa-siapa.

"A-apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanyanya dengan nada agak ketakutan. Mata Hidan yang masih memerahlah yang membuat pertanyaan itu meluncur pertama kali.

Hidan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kerangka kosen dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada telanjangnya. Matanya menilai penampilan Hinata dari bawah sampai atas sehingga membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Bukan Hidan namanya jika ia dapat mengingat hari begitu saja. Seharusnya sekarang hari Sabtu, karena pagi buta tadi, selesai bekerja, Pein mengajaknya minum sebelum pulang. Dan jika tebakannya tepat, tidak seharusnya Hinata berada di depan pintunya jam segini, kecuali jika perkiraannya akan Hinata benar. Sejenak, ia dapat melupakan rasa kantuknya.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan nada retorik bercampur sinis, berusaha menyembunyikan degup kehidupannya yang mencoba menyapa gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya ingin me-mengembalikan kunci kamarmu."

Hinata segera berkutat dengan tasnya. Tampak gerakannya agak gemetar mengais-ngais sesuatu, seperti tidak ingin tindakan itu terjadi. Hidan hanya diam memerhatikan gelagat tidak biasa itu.

"I-ini."

Setelah memberikan kunci, Hinata memutar tubuh, memunggungi Hidan, tidak berani menatap sang pemilik kunci sebarang satu detik saja. Sayangnya pusanya tertahan oleh satu tangan kasar dan posesif yang mengunci pergerakannya, tanpa ia duga.

"Mau ke mana kau, Bodoh? Aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggapku brengsek karena membuatmu keluar dalam kondisi menangis." Hinata tertegun menatapnya, sedangkan Hidan memalingkan wajah dengan raut menekuk. "_Yah_, walaupun bukan salahku," dengusnya menutup kalimat.

Hinata tahu bukan hal yang benar mengunjungi flat Hidan hanya untuk mengembalikan kunci, bahkan dengan membawa serta gejolak yang tidak mampu ia kendalikan sendiri.

Hidan pun tahu jika gadis itu menghampirinya dengan membolos klub, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Walaupun Hidan yang memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, afeksinya tidak lantas lenyap begitu saja sesaat setelah Hinata menyetujuinya dua minggu lalu.

Sesaat, udara bergerak gesit melewati tubuh Hidan hingga ia sadar Hinata telah memeluknya. Pemuda akhir 23 tahun itu mencoba menghilangkan keterkejutannya dengan berdeham canggung. Namun tindakannya berhenti ketika isakan tertangkap pendengaran.

Hidan menghela napas panjang. "Setidaknya jangan buat aku malu di sini. Orang lain bisa melihat."

—**marduk 789—**

Hinata harus memperhatikan pijakannya. Berbagai kekacauan mengisi lantai yang mengalasi langkahnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak apa pun yang mungkin akan terinjak nantinya. Kontras dengan pemilik kamar, Hidan hanya sekadarnya menyingkirkan benda-benda yang menghalangi dengan sapuan kakinya, seolah tidak bernilai. Satu kemeja putih sempat ia pungut untuk membalut tubuhnya.

Kamar ini tidak jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan juga terasa lebih pengap, itulah yang terpikir oleh Hinata.

Saat hubungan mereka masih berjalan normal, Hinata sesekali datang ke flat Hidan untuk membereskan kamarnya. Awalnya Hidan keberatan kamarnya dibereskan dengan alasan ia akan sulit menemukan apa yang dicarinya nanti, namun sejalan dengan rotasi waktu, ia membiarkan. Dan Hinata pun tidak pernah lelah untuk kembali merapikan kamar yang memang sengaja diberantaki.

Seperti saat ini, Hinata mulai memungut satu per satu pakaian Hidan.

Hidan menoleh, mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan (hingga beberapa helai berjurai ke depan wajahnya) sambil mengatakan, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi. Harusnya kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukainya."

"Tapi k-kau tidak menolaknya."

Pemuda itu mendesah dengan sedikit kadar frustasi di dalamnya. "Sepertinya kau melupakan masalahmu," gumamnya yang kemudian menjatuhkan diri pada sofa tua yang tidak pernah diangkut pemilik flat sebelumnya.

Gerakan Hinata melambat, mencoba mengabaikan kalimatnya, namun rupanya cukup kuat akar perkataan Hidan merengkuh pikirannya.

Bersama dengan Hidan adalah alasan mengapa Hinata dapat melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Karena itu ia tidak dapat memungkiri keberadaannya sangat dibutuhkan sekarang, walaupun tidak ada lagi benang merah yang melilit jari mereka.

Jawaban yang ditunggu Hidan tidak kunjung terucap dan ia sadar telah mengeluarkan kalimat yang salah. Ia merutuki sifatnya yang susah diubah. Namun apa yang dilakukannya tidak lebih karena ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu semenjak kedatangannya.

"Lupakan. Anggap aku tidak bicara apa pun." Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, bergerak menuju dapur mini yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Hinata kembali menumpahkan hasratnya hingga lantai cokelat itu menjadi wadah bagi bulir air bertempias. Bukan karena kalimat sinis Hidan (ia telah terbiasa untuk ini karena dalam kesinisan itu ia dapat merasakan afeksi Hidan); tapi perasaannya yang masih belum dapat menghilangkan sosok pemuda itu dari dalam dirinya, yang terus mengerogoti hatinya seperti setetes arsenik yang meracuni emosinya.

Hinata menganggap hari pada dua minggu lalu tidak akan berbeda dengan hari kencan mereka yang lain (walaupun sempat tertunda beberapa hari). Hidan masih mengajaknya ke kafe terbuka dengan beberapa parasol biru yang menjadi ciri khas tempat itu, tempat favorit mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

Awalnya masih berjalan dengan seharusnya hingga Hinata menemukan gelagat aneh Hidan yang tampak lebih pendiam darinya. Hinata masih menduga-duga dengan kesimpulan positif. Namun setelah satu kristal es mencair di gelasnya, Hidan mengungkapkan tujuan lain yang tidak ia inginkan, meminta Hinata mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Hinata mencoba mencari sulur candaan dalam kalimat Hidan. Semakin ia mencoba, semakin terkuak bahwa pria itu tidak sedang bercanda. Bahkan ia mengucap maaf berkali-kali yang selama ini kata tersebut hanya tertulis di halaman terakhir kamusnya.

"Sejak aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, dua bulan ini aku tidak mempunyai waktu untukmu, atau lebih tepatnya, sulit bagiku mencari waktu yang pas untuk kita bertemu. Kau memulai harimu di pagi hari, sedangkan aku di malam hari. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu di antara sore dan kau juga tidak mungkin menemuiku di antara subuh. Dan pada akhirnya, kita tidak akan bertemu, aku akan mengecewakanmu. Karena itu…."

Hidan tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dari dasar lubuk hatinya, ia ingin Hinata membantah kalimatnya, mengoreksi setiap bait secermat mungkin. Sayangnya, pusa Hidan belum terulur hingga belum dapat dijangkau oleh kekasihnya. Hinata menganggap jika ia egois, maka Hidan akan kembali kehilangan pekerjaannya. Ia juga ingin yang terbaik untuk Hidan.

"Aku mengerti."

Di penghujung hari itu, kebohongan mereka bertransformasi menjadi duri hingga hanya berakhir dengan saling menyakiti diri sendiri.

—**marduk 789—**

Hidan berhenti menyeruput mienya. Hinata yang masih melamun menatap mangkuk mengepul asapnya menarik atensinya.

"Jangan buat jatah mie terakhirku sia-sia."

"M-maaf." Hinata mengangkat sumpitnya, menjepit sehelai mie yang memang berukuran besar lalu menyuapnya.

Hidan dua minggu lalu tidak tergambar pada dirinya yang sekarang, setidaknya itu yang terpikir oleh Hinata. Pria itu bertindak tidak berbeda dengan saat mereka masih berhubungan, dingin namun di waktu yang sama dapat membuat tubuhnya memproduksi hangat lebih banyak.

Rata-rata orang yang tidak mengenal Hidan akan lebih mudah membencinya, Hinata pun awalnya termasuk. Namun waktu membuatnya terbiasa dan mulai belajar untuk menggali kebekuan Hidan hingga ia menemukan sosok yang disukainya di dasar sana.

"K-kenapa kau masih menyambutku… masih menyambutku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi…? Kenapa kau dapat menjalani segalanya dengan normal—?" tanya Hinata yang hampir tercekat di ujung kalimat.

Hidan berhenti menyuap mienya. Terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya meremas ujung rok, kepalanya menunduk dalam, poninya berjurai menutupi kedua ain ungunya, menyisakan raut merah yang dapat terlihat oleh Hidan. "Kenapa kau dapat menjawab semudah itu…?"

"…Jadi ini masalahmu?"

Nihil respons.

Hidan mendesah. Tidak dipungkiri, ada sedikit gurat bahagia yang mewarnai hatinya. Sayangnya egonya masih cukup besar sehingga ia malu mengakuinya.

Ia menunduk, kalung peraknya terbias di irisnya. Ia lalu melepaskan kalung yang telah menemaninya sejak kecil itu. Bahkan jika suatu saat nanti kalung itu harus diberikan kepada orang lain, ia ragu akan dapat melakukannya, namun kali ini keraguan itu lenyap tanpa jejak.

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dalam keterkejutan. Sebuah kalung kini menggantung di lehernya. Jelas tatapannya membutuhkan jawaban dari sang pemilik asli.

"Itu jimat. Awas saja kalau kau sampai menghilangkannya. Benda itu sangat berharga," gumamnya dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Seketika pandangannya berpindah pada gadis itu, menajam. "Jangan membuatku menjelaskan kembali kalimat bodoh itu. Mengatakannya saja sudah membuatku malu!"

Senyum mulai mengukir di wajah porselen Hinata. Dua aliran tercipta di pipinya. Tidak butuh penjelasan lebih karena ia benar-benar telah terperangkap dalam kebekuan Hidan.

"Kenapa kau masih mena—"

Kalimatnya berhenti seketika saat Hinata tanpa diduga memeluknya erat. Yang dilakukan Hidan pertama kali hanya menghela napas. Tidak ada lagi yang tersembunyi dari degup kehidupannya.

"Te-terima kasih, Hidan. Dari awal aku ingin mengatakan tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak memiliki waktu untukku, asalkan aku masih dapat memilikimu. Aku tidak masalah, saat aku pulang les, aku tidak menemui siapa pun di kamarmu. Aku juga tidak ingin kau terus memakan mie instan. Aku—"

Hinata masih terus menumpahkan isi hatinya yang kini terdengar seperti alunan pengantar tidur. Gadis itu tetap memeluk sama eratnya dan Hidan mulai dapat beradaptasi pada keadaan itu dengan kepala yang kini diistirahatkan pada bahunya.

Hanya Hinata yang dapat memaksanya melunakkan kebekuannya. Hingga di satu penghujung tahun, gadis itu berhasil menemukan dirinya di dasar sana, memperkenalkannya pada kehangatan yang selama ini tidak perah ada dalam kamus peristilahannya.

Ia tersenyum (merasa kalimat Hinata kali ini memiliki kelucuan) sebelum jatuh tertidur di pelukannya. Suara napas konstan Hidanlah yang membuat Hinata berhenti dari ucapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, masih tetap memeluknya, membiarkan pria itu tertidur dengan nyaman, untuk tiga putaran jarum panjang sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai.

—**tamat—**


End file.
